The Chaos of Awesomeness
by LiveLoveN'LaughForever
Summary: A story prompt from xSaphirex : "So Nico, Thalia and Percy are all together in camp, when they start having an argument. All hell breaks lose, because they are all using their powers." ONESHOT.


**Why, hello fellow humans of the earth. So as you may know, My story "Of Hotties and Boyfriends" proclaimed a challenge. Whoever could figure out my reference in the name "Ian Mikaelson" would get to send me a one shot idea to write out. Here it is. xSaphirex gave me this prompt. **

**"So Nico, Thalia and Percy are all together in camp, when they start having an argument. All hell breaks lose, because they are all using their powers."**

Thalia's POV

I swung my bows around in my arms leading the Hunters up the infamous Half-Blood Hill. Our silver parkas glowed under the bright morning sun of the cold winter day.

Lady Artemis was called to Olympus for the Winter Solstice and ordered us to reside in camp until it was over.

I stepped up to the top of the hill, and one by one, my sisters trickled into the camp but I stayed behind. I traced my hand on the bark of the tree that I was for years on end until that stupid Kelp-Head saved me.

Taking a deep breathe, I walked past the threshold and shrugged off of my parka. Weather didn't effect the camp's temperature so it was warm inside the barrier. The huntresses were already inside of the Artemis cabin.

I decided to walk around a bit more and strolled towards the lake. The campers staring at me shook their heads feverishly.

"Unless you want to be scarred for life, I suggest you don't interrupt the happy couple." An Apollo kid smirked and gestured away from the lake. She let out a chuckle.

"Happy couple?"

She nodded once more. "You were looking for Percy and Annabeth right? That's why you were going towards the lake. However, things do get pretty heated between them. I'm Sunny by the way"

I flinched in disgust. "That kelp head is lucky I respect him, otherwise he would be dead a long time ago."

Sunny chocked on laughter. "As if you could beat the 'almighty son of poseidon'"

I raised my eyebrow in fury and stalked off towards the water.

There I found Percy and Annabeth laying on a blue beach blanket. The girl I had come to know as my little sister was straddling her boyfriend, making out with the bane of the huntresses, a boy.

"Hades! Get a room will you!" I covered my eyes

Annabeth jumped off of Percy and squeaked when she realized it was me.

"Thals!" she stood and embraced me. "What are you doing here?"

I stepped back to take a good look at her. Her shirt was hanging slightly off to the side and her hair was kind of messy.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing cabin checks or something?"

Annabeth gasped. "Oh my gods! I totally forgot! Seaweed Brain!"

Percy ducked his head. "I was preoccupied. I forgot to remind you!"

She panicked, slipped her tanned feet into her flip flops and raced off.

I plopped down next to him. "Just so you know, Zeus is way better than Poseidon! I am also way more awesome than you."

"What brought this up?" Percy looked at me curiously.

"Some dumb Apollo girl thinks I can't beat you"

"It's true" He ducked, horrified as I tried to slap him.

"Well, we all know that I could defeat both of you blindfolded."

Percy and I swerved our heads to the source of the new voice.

Nico's POV

I was having a particularly bad day. I woke up in the morning to see Persephone standing over my bed yelling some ridiculous story about how I dissed her mother. I was feeling particularly nasty when I spat back and called her a few nasty words. She turned so red it was hilarious, but I stopped laughing after she turned me into a tulip.

A few hours later she turned me back, but my arms still felt wilted like the petals of a flower. I found out that Hades had forced her to turn me back.

I pulled on my aviator jacket, glaring harshly at my stepmother and hooked my sword to my belt. Still pissed and tired I shadow traveled to camp, landing under the shadows of the leaves of a willow tree.

I walked to the lake to find my cousin feeling like a vampire while I cowered from the sunlight. My pupils burned trying to change to work in the light I was deprived from in the Underworld.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I found myself standing behind percy, surprised to see my other cousin, Thalia, sitting beside him.

I paused when I heard the disgruntled voice of Thalia speaking.

"Some dumb Apollo girl thinks I can't beat you"

"It's true" I snickered at the smug tone in Percy's voice but none of them noticed me. I almost started rolling around on the floor laughing when I saw the terrified expression on Percy's face as he ducked Thalia's furious blow.

I was feeling quite a lot better when I was finally able to speak again.

"Well, we all know that I could defeat both of you blindfolded."

My cousins turned to me both glaring menacingly.

"Why don't we settle this with a duel" Thalia grinned maniacally.

"Winner get bragging rights" Percy continued. Than the 3 of us pulled out our blades. Thalia held a set of wicked hunting knifes, glittering under the sun.

Percy stood leisurely waiting for the fight to begin. He leaned against Riptide blinking at me waiting for me to get my sword.

I twisted the skull ring on my finger and the Stygain Iron blade appeared in my hands. I gripped the handle narrowing my eyes.

Percy and Thalia both crouched into offensive positions. No one made a move.

Faster than you could say "Hades" Thalia stuck with the speed and agility of a cheetah. Percy leaned back, letting the knife rush past him. Then he rolled forwards locking the his sword with mine.

Our eyes met and we shared a single goal, rid of the huntress. We both lunged towards our youngest cousin, who has stopped aging while we continued. Her swords reached out in unison blocking our swords.

The clanging of metal against metal attracted the attention of the campers nearby. Excitedly, the whole camp started to gather.

We payed no attentions to out spectators as we continued to fight. Our swords each as sharp and wicked as the wielder. Thalia has quickly started to loose ground as two people began to attack her.

Changing tactics she leaped and struck down upon me forcing me onto the ground. She grabbed my collar maneuvering us so that she could see Percy. My head pounded from her weight and I stood up, swaying. Thalia quickly swiped forwards forcing me to back up into the crowd. Percy sneaked up behind her and sung forwards.

With the instincts of a true predator, Thalia ducked and let the flat of the blade slap me across the head.

I fell to the ground, head ringing with pain. Rolling to the side I engaged Percy with ruthless brutal fight. I attacked with fervor accompanying each stroke with a burst of anger.

Percy parried and blocked but I quickly began to tire out because of my useless energy using attacks. I was already injured, so my only choice was to eliminate as many players as I could. Fast and strong was the easiest way to go. If by a stroke of luck I defeated him, I could move on to defeat Thalia before I blacked out.

My vision blurred and I felt my energy diminish. I had wasted to much on Percy. With a last desperate yell, I raised an army of dead to knock my opponents out. I blacked out.

Percy's POV

I panicked as I saw the army of dead splitting up to attack me. Their eyes were empty staring straight ahead at me causing me to shiver.

"Not fair!" Thalia yelled "I didn't know powers were allowed!"

My eyes brightened with and idea. Thalia started blasting large groups at a time with crackling lighting. I took riptide and tried to kill as many as I could. We efficiently killed off 3/4 of the army before I grew tired of the fighting and raised the lake behind me. It started funneling around like a tornado and shot forwards killing off the rest of the skeletons. I felt a portion of my energy wash away with the tide.

My eyes widened when I noticed the cabins flooding with water. Fish flopped around dying and the niads now sat in a deep ditch devoid of water. I brought the water back sending it flowing back into the lake.

Campers were spluttering, clothes dripping wet. Cabins along the area were destroyed. The wood broken into pieces, bunk beds floating around.

The half bloods stared in shock, but than their eyes turned angry. Thalia let out a loud scream.

"PERSEUS ORION JACKSON!" she lunged forwards, knives almost slashing me in half. Thalia knocked me to the ground. Her eyes sparked with lightning and she pointed her finger at me lighting shooting out of them

I rolled to the sides gulping as I saw the charred dirt of where my head rested a second ago.

She shot off energy relentlessly, setting cabins and and trees on fire. Her anger shone brightly and the hunters watching were murmuring worriedly.

Thunder started hitting the camp. Screaming ensued and demigods ran around yelling. Aphrodite girls shrieked about ruined hair dues and nails, fearing for their lives.

The atmosphere darkened and I flipped back onto my feet. She shocked me sending me flying back. My hair stood up on all ends and I heard Annabeth squeak my name. I stood, fury boiling in my eyes.

The earth started shaking and the waves of the ocean nearby crashed against the shore. The lake water started quivering.

The earthquake grew stronger as my anger expanded. People started falling to their feet as they were knocked off of their axis. By then, Nico had already shook of the pain, surveying his surroundings.

He grimaced and the a crack appeared in the ground gulping down a whole table. Skeleton warriors appeared yet again terrorizing the camp. Chiron rushed forwards screaming.

"Stop it! You are ruining out camp! A safe haven has become yet another terror!"

The 3 of us blinked. The waves crashed back into the water the dark clouds receded. The ground closed back up, taking the warriors with it.

We glanced at our surroundings horror quickly replacing our fury.

We had destroyed our home.

Campers cried into their arms rocking back in forth. 8 years olds collapsed, totally traumatized.

The cabins had collapsed barely recognizable and the fire summoned by Nico had charred the broken pieces to ash. I felt Annabeth's hands wrap around my waist whispering words to me.

Unimaginable guilt filled my heart.

"Shh, it was an accident Percy, power like this does not come without consequences. This can be fixed." my girlfriend spoke to me softly "It's not your fault, you were just having some fun and something set you off. No one died, everyone is still alive."

I fell to my knees. "Im so sorry" I whispered hoarsely.

Nico and Thalia were in similar positions. We all felt terrible.

Campers started to calm down and they trickled away to asses the damage.

Chiron sighed. "Children these days. Little spats over who is the most awesome turning into world disasters."

**Well, tell me what ya'll think. Love you guys**

**-Vanessa Lee**


End file.
